


Variation

by phobphil



Series: 10 Prompts Per Pairing [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobphil/pseuds/phobphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism welcome.</p></blockquote>





	Variation

01-angst

He loved her, he told her so. She never told him that he still whispered another name in their bed at night.

02-AU

Was it truly so wrong of him? To fall in love with a sister who is only sister by name?

03-crack!fic

He should have listened to Val’s warning that a princess-who-was would steal him in the dead of night, bu as she giggles and ties a rope around his wrists he cannot say he minds being stolen.

04-crossover

“I am the rightful king!” her brother screeched from under her boot as she continued to step on him.

“He keeps using that word, I don’t think he knows what it means.” Jon tells her as he pokes her brother in the face with her brother’s own jeweled scabbard.

05-first time

They’re fighting, screaming at each other after they receive news of what happened to Robb and the others at that damned wedding. When they tire, throats sore and tears shed, they clash once again, and it is a clash of bodies instead of words.

06-fluff

They play in the snow with their children, living in happiness with them and making up for the past.

07-Humor

No wildling is surprised when they hear that she stole him, instead of the other way around. He is the prettier one, he’s told and he would feel offended in her place while she laughed and flaunted her prize to the rest.

08-hurt/comfort

They tell each other of their scars- the visible and the hidden. It’s easier to sleep afterwards as they hold each other.

09-smut

She pulls at his hair. She bites and scratches as he pleads for more. More, more and more.

10-UST

“You ought to stop antagonizing him. One of these days he will tire of you and kill you as a message to your family.”

“Pointless message that will be, really. I assure you though, I am not worried.”

“Why is that?”

“I have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
